Problem: The vertex of the parabola described by the equation $y=-3x^2-30x-81$ is $(m,n)$. What is $n$?
We will complete the square on the given quadratic expression to find the vertex. Factoring $-3$ from the first two terms, we have \[y=-3(x^2+10x)-81\]In order to make the expression inside the parentheses a perfect square, we need to add and subtract $(10/2)^2=25$ inside the parentheses. Doing this, we get \[y=-3(x^2+10x+25-25)-81 = -3(x+5)^2-6\]The graph of an equation of the form $y=a(x-h)^2+k$ is a parabola with vertex at $(h,k)$, so the vertex of our parabola is at $(-5,-6)$. Thus, $n=\boxed{-6}$.